


The Story We Tell Our Souls

by Nightingale04



Category: the originals - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Hope, F/M, Family Fluff, Queen of New Orleans! Hope, evil!Hope, tribred!Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale04/pseuds/Nightingale04
Summary: “Once upon a time, there was a wolf king who fought a war for the most precious treasure in all the kingdom, his beautiful little princess, but the victory came at a price; allies lost, new enemies made, and so the wolf king stood alone. Happily ever after it was not, but sometimes even the worst endings are not really endings at all and you should know, my littlest wolf, that even when it all seems burns to ash, in our story, there is always another chapter to be told.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The originals sadly do not belong to me.if you want more chapter please leave behind a review.

____

_My dearest Hope,_

_I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love and to explain that in our family's darkest hour I was called upon to save my siblings, so I did. Please do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure I do so in service of those I love. My sole regret is that I will be away from you. Be good to your mother. I draw comfort knowing that she will protect yo_ u, _and I know she will not rest until our family is united. Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. To become a beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired. The promise we fought to protect._

_You are and always will be our hope_

 

Dear family,

When I was growing up I wondered why. A simple word,but with so many meanings. Why did you not fight harder. Why did you have to defend me. Why did I not have family. When my mom was so distracted with finding a cure, I fear she lost sight of who she is. So I write to tell you I love you. And in my hearts darkest hour I was called upon to save your kingdom,so I did. These words are probably the last good words that I will speak to you. Father, you once were asked why you called your dad,father.and you answered with "he caused damage only a father can do."but I don't know my father not truly. So while I set on top of my throne,my sacrifice will allow you to heal.i feel guilt because I don't want you to wake up.i don't want you think I was a disappointment. First I must be the legacy the mikaelson family needs.i must be the promise you fought to protect. When we met I will not be your Hope . I will be my kingdoms. But most of all I will be myselfs.

Always and forever Your Hope

 

 

" **This city would have seen you dead,but I will have it your home. and any soul that wishes you harm will be struck down just as my blood flows through your veins.**

**You will return to me."**

"With The blood running in my veins I claim Myself,queen of New Orleans."


	2. The crown of New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope explains the Mikaelson story and why she is running away to become a entirely different person.

Hope thought about this, God she thought about this. But she eventually she found the right decision, well she thought this was the right division.

      See this whole mess started with Klaus, her father. See her family isn’t exactly what you would call normal. Her mother Hayley Marchell organically known as Andrea Labonair , was a werewolf turned hybrid in her last dying moments while giving birth to her. Her father on the other hand was a thousand year old original hybrid. See him and his siblings were the first vampires ever. While Klaus goes New Orleans hearing somebody plotting against him, He finds out her mother is pregnant with her. At first he was furious that somebody claims to be having his child, because vampires are dead they cant procreate, so he thought Hope’s mother was lying. After her uncle Elijah calmed him down and reasoned with him he finally saw sense and there was Hope, But her father wanted to be king.

     See Klaus and his family created New Orleans, it was the one place they felt at home. Because of some problem they had leave and leave Marcel, Klaus’s adopted son. Well sense leaving Marcel became king and controlled the witches. So when Mikaelson’s come back there was a all out war between vampires, werewolves, and witches. In the middle of the war the Mikaelson’s were trying to protect her. During the war tears were shed, hearts broken, betrayal at is finest, mistake uncovered, secrets long forgotten, and death. At the end Elijah made a mistake of killing Marcel. Marcel then became a vampire that could even kill a original with his bite. Marcel bit the Mikaelson’s and trapped Klaus in unspeakable agony with a blade then hid him behind a wall in his garden.

        Sense then Hayley has been trying to find a cure and reunite the Mikaelson’s together for 8 years. But Hope’s mother slowly become obsessed with finding it, and lost track of herself.

     But in the middle of this Klaus eventually did become king and never stepped down meaning he still is. But when he is in unspeakable agony he cant rule. So Hope, Klaus’s heir has to step up to the plate, to save her family’s city at eight years old.

Hope has been think about this for weeks, wondering if she should become queen of New Orleans. And she finally decided, yes she would rule over the city that was from her parents and her birth home. And she knew what you had to do to rule.

Hope put all the things she will need in a duffle bag from under her mom’s bed and slowly began packing. When Hope went to put her fathers letter in there she must have read it a thousand times before. She knew. Hope made her way downstairs and past her mom’s study with her mom’s face in a sleeping position on her paperwork. She slowly shook her head with a tear sliding down her cheek. She opened the front door and softly closed it, she just made it to the front of the woods then looked back at the house she grew up In. She turned back to the woods and shifted into her wolf, with one thought in mind.

  ** _I am going to be the legacy they fought to protect. I am going to be my Hope._**

**_I am going to be queen Hope._ **

      Queen Hope         Child Hope

 

**authors note:**

**The reason they have different hair is because as Hope accepted the throne of New Orleans, she unbraced the darkness inside. the reason  the color is white though is because the saying "the white rose hides more darkness then the black."**

**The originals do not belong to me.**

 

 

 


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explain why.

**I am so so sorry for not updating.i live in Florida and getting ready for hurricane Irma.**

**So a explanation about last chapter was basically the mikealson family history and why she had to run away at such a young age because technically Klaus never stepped down as king so his heir has to step in intel he is ready to rule again.As you can read she is hoping never to meet them so she doesn't have to hurt or kill them. Then it explains in the chapter because Hayley has basicly gone insane looking for the cure, she has neglected Hope, as the saying "I fear she lost sight of who she is." Is what it is referring to.And she looks back one more time to remind herself that to become queen of New Orleans she has to kill and to kill will unleash her werewolf side making her royalty to the wiches because of her granmother's powers were past onto her and the werewolf royalty was because of Hayley making her queen of New Orleans werewolves and she has to be queen of the vampires because she is the heir to Klaus Mikaelson and the Mikaelson's not in the position to rule.making her somebody that people don't want to be as her enemy.But looking back at her house was basically looking back at her childhood.**


	4. Updates

**I’m extremely sorry about not updating. I totally forgot about it and I could not remember for the life of me. Good news for me is that Irma did not hit my house and we were just fine. Bad news is I do not know if I want to continue this story. I love the Originals, so I would probably want to work on this. Just for future reference. By the way I am on fanfiction.net now and I go by Nightingale2004. Thank you all for supporting me. And thank you all if you have been waiting**


End file.
